oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Gold, Luck and Fortune
Gold Rush April 1st, 1576... "Lt. Commander Shirao Kurt, we lost contact with unit #2! Shall we still proceed as intended?", asked an agitated Marine soldier. "Y-Yes! We shall! We need to neutralize that pirate!", answered the young lieutenant. A few days ago, a marine unit had been dispatched to the entrance of the Grand Line, the , in response to an attack to a merchant ship from , which had been attacked by an unknown figure making the Capes as it's base. When the Marine ship arrived, what they saw struck fear into them. The capes had been turned into a ship graveyard, as at least eleven ship remains were still floating around the area. As the unit arrived, they managed to identify the large figure responsible for these attacks. A rookie pirate who had just entered the Grand Line, after wreaking havoc in West Blue. The pirate known as Lucky Roulette, possessing a 62,000,000 bounty on his head. A man who had been sailing under a veteran pirate crew that stood nearly uncontested in West Blue for a few years, whose captain had sailed in years past even to the waters of the New World. This crew was known as the Flintock Pirates, Captained by Fleetwood Bobby, son of the legendary veteran pirate, Fleetwood Smithy. Smithy was the former captain of said crew many decades ago, before he joined under the banner of the Hellspawn Pirates. He then left captainship to one of his many sons, until a fateful event a month ago. The young powerhouse, Roulette, who joined the crew at age 17, and quickly became the second strongest member, was also responsible for the crew's demise. For unknown reasons, the crew perished at the hands of Roulette, even the captain, Bobby, who possessed a bounty of 105,000,000. This was confessed by Roulette himself, a few weeks prior to his appearance in the capes, when he also caused quite a disturbance on Mercenary Island, nearly wiping out an entire town by his lonesome after a simple bar fight escalated to tremendous proportions. "Lieutenant Kurt, we've received a fax from Captain Fukushima Kijuro!" "What?! Let me see?!" The young Marine hurried to the fax-Snail, and quickly laid eyes on the documents being delivered. Kurt's eyes widened greatly, as a drop of sweat emerged from his forehead. "What does it say?!", asked a couple of soldiers. "For defeating eight pirate crews and bounty heads by his lonesome, namely Eyepatch Grant - 84,000,000; Grin Fawkes - 53,000,000; Anchor Tom - 76,430,000; The Demascus Triplets, 69,450,000 each; Maine Juliana - 95,000,000; and Hugh Feral - 41,600,000...the rookie pirate, Lucky Roulette has been awarded an updated bounty of 88,000,000. Contact with the pirate should be done with extreme precaution and preparedness. His capture or execution should be completed as soon as possible." Kurt continued to sweat profusely. "Lieutenant. I think we should request some backup..." said a marine soldier. "N-No! We will proceed forward. I'll request Captain Kijuro personally, though. But we will continue our path towards the capes and examine the situation, understood?" "Aye!" ---- Midday in the Twin Capes at the entrance to Paradise. "Heeeeeeh! I'm stuffed!" Roulette was lying on the reddish ground, with his belly inflated tremendously with all the food he had eaten. "Man. These people were carrying some reeeeaal delicious food and booze! Heh! I'd expect nothing less from pirates venturing into the Grand Line." Roulette turned his head to the side, facing a large, cube sized cage made of pure gold. "You guys were even carrying so much treasure! Which now serves as your own cell, Goorurururururururururu!!!" From behind the cell, the beaten, bloodied bodies of all the mentioned pirates were piled up. Some that had regained consciousness glared at the pirate. "Shit. Fuck! How could we all have failed to even land a single injury to a lone idiot?!" Struggling to get up, Roulette crawled his way into the cell, bearing a mocking expression on his face. "It's because none of ya'll are worthy! Tch!" He finally managed to sit down, as his huge food gut had decreased slightly. "My lil' ship got crushed once I descended tha' mountain. Here I thought I'd wait for tha' next ship, take it, and maybe recruit some worthy warriors...Pffftt! You all sucked ass! Not only did ya'll refused to give me a ship, you whole lot were also trash not deserving ta' join me! Though...Gorururururu! It was my own fault for destroying all these ships in the process, Gorurururu!..........Shit....." Roulette scratched his head, lamenting his own recklessness. In another cell besides the one holding the pirates, was a smaller one, holding the civilians and the marines he had also defeated. "Damn you, pirate scum! Soon greater forces will arrive, and you'll be sorry you've of what you've done!" "Eeeeh...Don't get ma' hopes up, ya' fool. I'll probably be a bunch a' weak ass fools. Though, this time I NEED to keep in mind not to break tha' ships, Gorururu!" A few hours later, a massive galeon ship would appear in the horizon. Roulette sat looking at the sea, cleaning his pistol, as he noticed the incoming ship. It wasn't a Marine ship though, as it beared a Jolly Roger. "Oh! Finally! This time, I'll definitely take it!" "Captain, that's definitely one of our allied ships, or, what remains of them. Seems the Demascus Triplets were attacked." "No wonder they hadn't returned our calls. Let's crush whoever was responsible!" A giant stood on the galeon ship's deck, resting a sword almost as large as himself on his shoulder. This was Gromund, one of the three Giant Captains of a mighty crew sailing Paradise, the Giantsbane Pirates. "Hoo! Woah! A giant!", exclaimed Roulette as he squinted his eyes to look better in the distance. "It's only the second time I've seen one!" "HAhahahaha! Yer' fucked", exclaimed a pirate from behind the cell. "One of our Captains came for us. Yer' dead kid." Roulette ignored the pirate's words, and began waving his hands to the ship, signaling his presence. "Captain Gromund, an idiot is waving his hands at us. Do you think he's the one responsible for all this?" "Borororororo! Let's hope! I need someone to direct my anger against!" The ship docked on the cape, and hundreds of fierce looking pirates descended from it, quickly surrounding Roulette. He stood with a wide grin on his face, as his blue hair waved in the wind. The giant finally descended from the ship, his stomps making the ground tremble. "You, Blue Hair, are you the one responsible for all this mess?" With an even wider grin, Roulette placed his right fist on his chest proudly. "Indeed! It was I, Lucky Roulette, the man who'll become the Strongest in the entire world!" "Borororororo! Bold words for such a puny man. Kill him!" The wild looking pirates launched themselves at Roulette. Spinning his body, Roulette caught one of the pirates in a clothesline, and the force was such that it sent the nearby pirates flying away in a burst. "Oh? Seems he does pack a little bit of power," said Demario, the second in command of Gromund's ship. Several gunshots were heard. At least twelve shots were aimed at Roulette. Grabbing his pistol with his right hand, he glared at his surroundings, and shot twelve rounds of his own. "Useless!" With prodigious marksmanship, he intercepted each of the twelve rounds! The pirates were in awe, but before they could even process what had happened, Demario sprung forward in a mightly leap, swinging a large battle axe right down at Roulette. Roulette merely glanced up at the incoming pirate. He squatted slightly while holstering his pistol, and leapt to meet Demario in the air. As the axe came right down on Roulette, the young pirate intercepted it with his left fist, breaking the metal axe into pieces. Again, before what just happened could be processed by them, Roulette launched his right fist, striking Demario's head fiercely, sending him hurling towards the mountainside at great speeds. "Vice Captain!!" "Baah! One hit? Tch! Useless!", Roulette exclaimed as he landed on the ground, resting his hand on his sword's hilt, tilting his head, as he glared with a bored expression at the pirates. "Useless, useless!" "Borororororo! No wonder you were responsible for all this damage. Let me handle it, boys!" The giant stepped forward, sinking his mighty foot into the ground. He lifted the huge sword from his shoulder. "Clear the area!" "Move out of the captain's way. The spear is coming!!!" exclaimed the pirates. Roulette stood firm, and looked at Gromund with a confused and interested face. Without holding back, Gromund swung his mighty sword in a diagonal fashion, the air bending to the powerful swing, and once he'd finished his swing, the sword would finish on his other hand. "Elbaf SPEAR!" An incredibly powerful shock wave propelled forward, with such force the golden cages were blown slightly back, along with all of the rubble and the stolen supplies. The powerful attack sought to not only obliterate Roulette, but to send him flying into faraway seas. With a slight smirk, Roulette grasped his sword with his right hand. "Finally!" With a reverse grip, Roulette drew his sword, stancing his body and bracing himself. He swung his sword, Goldbrand in front of him, intercepting the giant's attack. A blinding flash emanated from their clash, as Gromund's shock wave continued trying to blow Roulette away. Roulette continued to brace himself, but was still being pushed back, though he kept his ground. His feet slid, leaving a trail from the position he was pushed back from. However, the pirate kept pushing through, his arm muscles and veins protuded slightly, as he swung his sword upwards, breaking through the incredible shock wave as the gusts of winds were released throughout the area. Once again, the pirates could only bear expressions of shock and awe. This time, even Gromund would have that same expression. He wasn't holding back, in fact, he even thought this attack, his strongest one, would've been overkill for such a "puny' opponent. But Roulette had not only powered through this attack, he'd done so using only one arm. Roulette was panting slightly. He raised his head to lock eyes with the giant. "Yeah! Haa...Haa...Now that's what I'm talking about!" Before Roulette could speak his next words, Demario, who everyone thought to be knocked out cold, appeared in a flash beside Roulette, cocking his arm back, and striking Roulette's face with the intent to knock him out cold. "Iron Fist!" A thunderous sound emanated from the strike. He had indeed managed to strike Roulette, however, it was Demario who fell down, reeling in pain from his arm. Roulette's cheek shone brightly under the sun. The side of his face as covered by a thick layer of gold. "What the hell?!", exclaimed Demario. "Ohoo...That iron fist attack was nice. But...That's nothing compared to my "Golden Armor!". "So...You're a devil fruit eater as well?!" "Right on! I ate the ! I can control gold at my leisure!" Roulette walked closer, standing right in front of Demario, who was beaten up, and kneeling on the ground. "I can't create gold though, so I keep very small gold shavings on top of my skin. So I can use...Gold Dust!" As Roulette shot his arm forward, a golden, shining cloud began to surround him, emanating from his skin. "Golden Typhoon!" The gold dust began to swirl around Demario at high speeds, enveloping him inside the vortex, as the gold shavings pierced through his skin, cutting him on every part of his body. Demario's body danced in the air inside the vortex of gold dust, unable to defend himself, he could only watch in horror as he was at the mercy of millions of grain sized gold needles, piercing him all over. He finally lost his sight, as his eyes succumbed to the attack, slowly but surely, consciousness left him. The dust returned to Roulette's body, as Demario's lifeless body fell on the ground with a thud. Roulette's attention turned to the giant, who finally came back from his shocked state after seeing his subordinate being killed in such a fashion. Roulette pointed his index finger at Gromund. "That attack...I want to try it." "What?! What the hell do you speak off, puny human?! Tch! I'll make you pay on Demario's behalf!" The giant dashed forward, the cape trembling under his wake. With a two handed grip, he swung his sword downwards, in a furious attempt to cleave Roulette into pieces. "SHHWUUIING!" Raising his gold covered forearm, Roulette blocked Gromund's sword strike with his mere left arm, solidifying the gold dust on his skin to effectively block the attack. Jerking his arm away from his body, the force pushed the giant, making him loose balance slightly. "Now. Was it like this?" Roulette used that same left arm to grab his sword, and in a familiar fashion, he raised his arm, swung it in an angle, until he finished with the sword on his right hand! "Golden Spear!!!" In a blinding, blue flash, Roulette released a powerful, slicing shock wave that would envelop Gromund and the rest of his crew, The cape would tremble under the powerful slash, as Roulette had essentially copied the giant's Elbaf Spear after a single glance. This was also possible given the abnormal strength the young man possessed, as the attack was comparable in strength to the giant's own. "I-It can't be!" The giant and his crew were blown away into the other cape, crashing into the lighthouse, and even further. "Hmpf! It still could be better. But in any case, this made work up an appetite." Roulette rested his sword on his shoulder, and walked to the cell's direction to get some of the food he had left there. Though with a glance he realized, the food had been blown away by the battle. "Shit!" Suddenly, he remembered the ship the pirate's arrived in. "Oh...Do I dare to look?" Slowly turning his head and body to the sea, his fears were indeed a reality. The galeon ship had a massive hole on its hull, caused by Roulette's previous attack. Sighing, he sat in the ground. "Back ta' square one..." Golden Opportunity Ship after ship, the famous Twin Capes was slowly becoming a cemetery for the several vessels that attempt to traverse it. All thanks to one figure that stood at the top, waiting for someone "worthy." And next on the line, unaware of the events that waited for him on the top, was a somewhat smaller vessel in comparison to the last one that made its way up top. Bearing a standard black flag with a skull and crossed bones. "Finally!" From within the ship, one figure standing alone screamed out loud. "This is perfect, the next step towards greatness stands before me." Currently situated next to the ship's wheel was a rather peculiar looking man, wearing what appeared to be a mix-match of several different pieces of cloth colored in both dark red and blue. Taking the appearance of a makeshift vest that stood on top of a dark brown shirt, and was held together by a tight black abnormally big utility belt. "Ok, times up." Suddenly in a burst of light speed movements, the individual moved his right hand onto a nearby bag and pulled out what seems to be a pair of odd-looking goggles, rapidly placing them on his face as he walked towards the wheel once again. "Get ready world, Lennon Doran is coming to shake you." As he got himself positioned, the ship finally reached its goal. And with that, he went higher and higher until *Crack* slamming against the tides Doran had reached the top of Twin Capes only to his surprise he wasn't alone. After all this exciting moment, Doran would realize he had company on his ship. Somehow, at some point, a tall man had made himself comfortable, sitting on the floor and leaning his back against the ship's mast. The figure was twirling his fingers around his hair, while his other held...a piece of turkey leg? "Yo!" The blue haired man waved at Doran with the turkey leg, which he would also realize, it had come from his own supplies. Roulette took a fierce bite of it, ripping the meat and chewing quite loudly. "I gotta say, this is a pretty sturdy ship!" Roulette's eyes were fixated on Doran's belt, as he kept chewing and chewing. In a hop, he got up, and pointed to the skies with the turkey leg. "Welcome to the Grand Line! My name is Lucky Roulette, and I have TWO questions for you!", Without leaving Doran time to respond, Roulette continued. "Will you grab my sword's hilt, and show me if you're worthy of becoming MY subordinate! And SECOND! CAN I PLEASE SEE THAT AWESOME LOOKING BELT?!" Roulette exclaimed, his chest puffed up and his eyes staring at the heavens. "Wait, WHAT" Suddenly jumping out of surprise as the blue-haired individual had somehow made its way onto his ship, Doran slowly removing his glasses he rested them on his forehead. "Well, first and foremost no you can't touch my belt." Moving the red cloth that is situated around his wast Doran attempted to cover what lied on his belt. "And Secondly, sword hilt why do you-" Before he could finish his sentence, Doran's eyes suddenly locked with what appeared to be a cage made of... gold? "Does this guy? No, he couldn't. But what if." Thinking to himself Doran right hand on the tip of his chin he stayed put pondering what could be. "Ok you got it, were is that sword you speak of?" A wide grin formed on Roulette's face. He was disappointed he didn't get to try on the fancy belt, but Doran accepting his request made him forget about the belt. He extended his arm, and motioned the "sword" to Doran, waiting for the man to grasp it and see if he was worthy. However, what he had on his hands was the half eaten turkey leg, and his eyes widened out of embarrassment. "OH! My bad! Gorururu!" Swinging his arm backwards, he threw the turkey leg into the back of Doran's ship. "Oh Wait, before that!" The pirate turned to face his two golden cages on the distance. With a motion of his right arm, both gold cages split apart in hundreds of smaller pieces of gold. Roulette then clenched his hand tightly, as the gold pieces proceeded to crumble and crumble, reaching a point where all that remained was a large cloud of gold dust. With another motion, the cloud of gold shavings made way to the ship. Part of it began to merge and solidify once more, taking a particular shape. It formed into a four-feet tall golden gourd, and with a final motion, the remaining cloud of gold dust was sealed inside the golden gourd. "Well, that's that!" said Roulette as he clapped his hands. "Since I can't create gold, this is how I have a ready to use supply all the time!" Exclaimed Roulette nonchalantly, assuming Doran already knew what he spoke about. "Okay, now, here it is!" Roulette withdrew his sword, and extended it to Doran, so the mysterious man could grab it's hilt with his own hands. Just by being nearby and glancing at it, Doran would probably feel an ominous aura releasing from the sword. It would send chill through everyone's spine, a feat which proved the blade's cursed nature. "He is one of them." Thinking to himself Doran just stood there, passing a couple of seconds without making a single sound as the weird blue-haired pirate soo easyl manipulated the gold that surrounded them. "Electricity, medicine, armory, that's the perfect balance for the projects." Still, on his mind Doran began imagining all kinds of weird machinations and projects that he could accomplish with a controlled amount of gold. Suddenly locking his eyes with the pirate, Doran ignoring any kind of warning his brain might be giving him over the weird-looking sword just grabbed it. "Now, what is supposed to happen." Roulette's eyes widened, becoming almost teared eyed. His body began shaking, as he muttered for a few seconds, until finally finding his voice. "FUCKING FINALLY!!" He roared, the small boat and nearby waves quaking from his voice. He let himself fall on his back, legs and arms extended. "Ha...Ha...I've...Been looking for someone worthy! You're worthy!" The large man jumped back on his feet, and grabbed Doran's arm. Not seeing a single mark nor burn. His sword, Goldbrand, was a cursed blade. One that burned and caused terrible effects to whoever wielded it that wasn't worthy. For Doran, being worthy, the blade would not affect him, but it would feel heavy, and ominous, as if it was even speaking to him. Even while worthy, the sword would still be difficult to wield and master. "Okay!", Roulette grabbed the sword from Doran's hand and sheathed it. Roulette got close to Doran's body, incredibly so. "Well, it's decided then! You're my first mate!", he declared. Running towards the front of the ship, he withdrew his sword, and pointed it forward. "Let's start our voyage, strange man who's now my second in command! Let's gather more comrades and turn the world upside down! Gorururururu!" "Oh!" he said while turning around to face Doran. "I picked this up from all the guys I beat up. They told me this was the way people sail in the Grand Line or some shit." Pulling something out from his pocket, he threw eight Log Poses to the ship's floor. "Figure it out, comrade! Gorurururu!" ---- Resting on the deck of a smaller ship, a young man held a piece of paper to his face, blocking the sun hitting his face with it. To his side, a black sheathed katana was leaning on the edge of the ship. A smile crept up on his face. " 88,000,000...eh? And it seems you've barely begun your journey. But...you won't escape me this time, Roulette..." "Captain Kijuro! We got a report! Our allies captured on the Twin Capes have been released!" "How is it so?", Asked curiously the Marine Captain. "We're not sure, but there's something else...One of the three Giant Captains of the Giantsbane Pirates, "Ship Cleaver" Gromund, worth 110,325,000, and his second in command, "Iron Fist" Demario, worth 97,774,000...were swiftly defeated, alongside at least a few dozen of their men, by "Gold Hand" Roulette!" The Marine captain widened his eyes. "That guy again!?" "Yes! He just left the Capes with some unknown pirate." "Dammit!" exclaimed Kijuro, slamming his hand on a table. "If that pirate keeps sailing further through the Grand Line, it's impossible to tell how much havoc he'll wreck along his way...update his bounty!" "REALLY?!", Exclaimed the Marine soldiers. "He hasn't even reached a single island?!" "Yes! We need to deal with him quickly. Inform every bounty Hunter, and every Marine unit on the first few islands of the Grand Line. Lucky Roulette is a priority target!" Category:Role-Plays Category:Lemasters30 Category:Trick G Loki